starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bib Fortuna
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ryloth | vader = | moeder = | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Jabba's Majordomus | species =Twi'lek | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Oranje / Rood | wapen = Twi'lek Dagger Vergif | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt | era = | films = }} Bib Fortuna (geboren als Bibfort'una) was één van de belangrijkste medewerkers in de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt. Biografie Bib Fortuna werd geboren op Ryloth in de Una Clan onder de naam Bibfort'una. Bibfort begon zijn loopbaan in de Fringe als een verdeler van Ryll. Fortuna maakte naam als Ryll handelaar, ook al lokte dit de aandacht van de autoriteiten waardoor Bib regelmatig moest vluchten. Fortuna’s tijd op Ryloth werd korter en korter en op een bepaald moment moest hij vluchten voor zijn leven. Bib Fortuna (zoals hij na zijn verbanning werd genoemd) kreeg echter een interessant aanbod van Jabba the Hutt om als productie- en transport agent op te treden in Glitterstim handel waarin Jabba zich wilde mengen. Jabba was onder de indruk geraakt van Fortuna’s organisatietalent en zijn talent om informatie te vergaren. Hoewel Bib niet faalde, besefte hij dat dit een gevaarlijke positie was in Jabba’s organisatie en Jabba zonder verpinken manschappen liet uitschakelen indien ze niet voldeden aan zijn eisen. Bib Fortuna vroeg aan Jabba zijn verplaatsing aan en vroeg een hogere functie in zijn organisatie. Jabba ging akkoord en maakte van Fortuna één van zijn Lieutenants. Bib was onderhevig aan Jabba’s emotionele buien en werd tijdelijk gedegradeerd tot loopjongen ten voordele van Naroon Cuthus. thumb|left|250px|Jabba en Bib tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge Bib vergezelde Jabba the Hutt in 32 BBY toen hij de Boonta Eve Challenge bijwoonde die werd gewonnen door Anakin Skywalker. Rond dezelfde periode beraamde hij samen met een Senator een plan om een Glitteryl handel op te starten op Ryloth met hulp van de corrupte Pol Secura. Deze handel werd echter vernietigd door Aayla Secura en Quinlan Vos. Fortuna kreeg zijn wraak op Ryloth en bepaalde clans. Fortuna ging er slaven ronselen en nam Nat Secura, een afstammeling van één van de belangrijkste clans mee. Hij hoopte om hem ooit te kunnen gebruiken om Ryloth te veroveren. Toen Fortuna wegging, lagen zeven clans in puin. Hij voedde Nat Secura op en riep daarvoor de hulp in van zijn neef Firith Olan. Jabba raakte onder de indruk van Fortuna’s management en promoveerde hem tot één van zijn nauwste medewerkers en majordomi. Fortuna aasde op de post van Jabba’s belangrijkste majordomus maar moest zijn tijd afwachten totdat de oude Naroon Cuthus van het toneel verdween. Ook Boelo en Bidlo Kwerve waren andere majordomussen. Net voor de Battle of Naboo sloeg Fortuna zijn slag toen hij te horen kreeg dat een schip op Tatooine was gecrasht met daarin een bijzonder lading, een levensgevaarlijk beest, de Rancor. Fortuna presenteerde het beest aan de Rancor en Kwerve – die geen Huttese verstond – kreeg de twijfelachtige eer om te dienen als de eerste maaltijd van het beest. Fortuna werd gekozen als Jabba’s belangrijkste majordomus. Fortuna droeg een Ryloth Robe gemaakt uit zijde van de Jalavash Worm. Hij was gewapend met allerlei giftige stoffen en een Twi'lek Dagger. right|thumb|210px|Bib Fortuna Eén van zijn taken was gasten ontvangen in Jabba's Palace en in naam van Jabba zaken opvolgen en afhandelen. Net zoals vele andere bewoners van het paleis was Fortuna echter van plan om zijn baas te vermoorden en droomde hij over nog meer macht met onder andere de verovering van Ryloth. Fortuna bevond zich regelmatig tussen twee vuren wanneer hij zowel aanslagen moest verijdelen op Jabba en er zelf beraadslagen. Tijdens één van zijn volgende slaventochten op Ryloth stootte hij en zijn assistent Jerris Rudd op Oola, een naïeve danseres die voortreffelijk danste. Bib nam haar en Sienn'rha; een ander Twi'lek meisje mee als slaven en presenteerde Oola aan Jabba als geschenk. Jabba werd de aanwezigheid van Nat Secura beu en wierp hem voor de Rancor. Jabba wist echter niet dat Bib de hersenen van Nat had overgezet op een B'omarr Monk en dan enkel het lichaam van Nat was vernietigd. Alvorens Fortuna de verovering van Ryloth kon in gang zetten, moest Jabba sneuvelen maar Bib telde maar liefst veertien verschillende complotten! Hij onderhandelde zelfs met Luke Skywalker over de vrijlating van Han Solo nadat hij zijn coup had gepleegd. Zo ver kwam het echter niet. Fortuna bracht twee Droids naar Jabba die een boodschap brachten van Luke Skywalker waarin hij vroeg om te onderhandelen over Solo. Toen Luke zelf Jabba’s Palace bezocht, oefende hij een Jedi Mind Trick op Fortuna uit die daarvoor werd bestraft door Jabba. thumb|right|250px|Bib Fortuna ontvangt Luke Bib was afzijdig toen C-3PO het vonnis bekendmaakte aan Luke Skywalker, Han Solo en Chewbacca maar moest toch mee van Jabba naar de Great Pit of Carkoon. Fortuna overleefde de Battle of Carkoon niet. Legends Fortuna overleefde de Battle of Carkoon, maar werd bij zijn terugkeer in het paleis gevangengenomen door B'omarr Monks. Ferith Olan profiteerde van Fortuna’s handicap en gaf hem regelmatig elektroshocks als hij niet wilde luisteren. Fortuna zou echter wraak nemen en liet op een dag zijn hersenen overbrengen door de B'omarr Monks in het bewusteloze lichaam van Olan. Bib Fortuna was opnieuw klaar om zijn criminele organisatie nieuw leven in te blazen, al was het dan dankzij het lichaam en de contacten van zijn neef. Achter de schermen * Fortuna werd in Episode VI gespeeld door Michael Carter en in Episode I door Matthew Wood. * In een eerdere draft droeg Fortuna de titel van 'High Beeser of Hoth'. * De Twi'lek assistent van Senator Orn Free Taa in Episode I is niet Bib Fortuna zoals soms werd weergegeven. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron * Bib Fortuna in de Databank * Episode I: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * The Essential Guide to Characters * The New Essential Guide to Characters * The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Personages category:Twi'leks category:Jabba the Hutt category:Misdadiger category:Slavendrijver